


秀と秀

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —小段子
Kudos: 1





	秀と秀

1  
有一個人，叫堂本明秀，他走到哪秀到哪。  
各種秀，秀到甚至發展出了一個口號叫Show must go on。  
他認為這世界上該秀的事情都要用力秀，不秀簡直對不起世界對不起人類對不起能被秀的事情。

2  
還有一個人，他叫堂本暗秀，他也走到哪秀到哪。  
但是他比較低調，喜歡悄咪咪的秀。  
在各種大家沒注意到的地方秀，但是當大家注意到的時候會被秀一臉的那種。

3  
有一天堂本明秀與堂本暗秀相遇了。  
“Oh!!YOU can really show!”  
“Oh~~~YOU can really show~~”

4  
在秀的路上兩人一拍即合，堂本明秀負責亮晃晃的秀，堂本暗秀負責暗搓搓的秀。  
簡直是完整彼此那稍稍不足的地方。

“我們不用喊3、2、1就能分秒不差的喊出台詞哦！”  
“我們開場就算沒聽到提示的音也能合音合的一毫不差！”  
“在你們出生之前我們就已經是組合了，默契更是。”  
“就算不靠電話聯繫，我們的其他部分也是連在一起的。”

‘看兩次元旦的日出’  
‘時髦的舞步，嘆息與咳嗽’  
‘鯉魚戀’  
‘蕎麥面匠人的戀心’

5  
兩人不僅靠言語與文字秀，連肢體都是靠超高同步率在展示著他們的默契。  
同時吐槽(連語氣也一樣)、同時唱歌、同時產生一樣的腦洞。  
甚至連做茶道的“真禮”也能同步起身分秒不差。

6  
秀與秀經過的地方只留下滿地的墨鏡碎片以及一地的鼻血。  
捧著墨鏡渣渣擦完鼻血的人們就組團去訂購更好質量的墨鏡。  
墨鏡業者：意外之財！

7  
明秀：“Show must go on？”  
暗秀：“Show must go on！”

End

\-------------------------------------

我想大喊一聲Show must go on！

今天奔奔奔又在那邊秀默契哼哼哼！

那個フランシスコ・ザビエル到底怎麼會記得又是怎麼會猜出來的啊真的太強了！

不愧是堂本雲共享♡（╹◡╹）♡


End file.
